There is currently a widespread use of electronic modules, power distribution boxes and/or electronics and power boxes, having a high number of electrical and electronic components, assembled on one or more printed circuit boards, which modules, due to their own nature and especially due to their practical application, in many cases exposed to the elements, require a high protection index against ambient moisture.
To achieve this effect of protection against moisture, such electronic modules, power distribution boxes and/or electronics and power boxes are housed inside boxes provided with means of fixing the printed circuit board or boards, boxes for which leak-tightness is achieved by means of arranging rubber gaskets between the body and the cover thereof.
On the other hand, there is also a generalized tendency to reduce the dimensions of such electronic modules, and accordingly of the box containing them, which in many cases implies the necessity of bringing the electroconductive tracks of the printed circuit board or boards excessively close to one another, which favors electromigration due to the effect of moisture.
Furthermore, many of such electronic modules generate a substantial amount of heat, which must be dissipated, occasionally with the cooperation of radiators duly associated to certain components. The housing of these elements inside the box makes the heat dissipation very difficult considering that to prevent the problem of the moisture, it is necessary for the closure of the box to be leak-tight, as previously stated, such that the temperature inside them can reach levels implying a risk of deterioration for said components.
The problem of electromigration is solved by means of applying an insulating varnish to the printed circuit board or boards, but the protection index against it is insufficient in many cases and, furthermore, does not solve the problem of heat dissipation.